Mike Straker, Smuggler Extraordinaire
by MADMANMIKE
Summary: Background story for a Smuggler, to get a feel for the character


Mike Straker-Smuggler  
Straker, come over here.  
Here it comes Mike mumbled to himself as he ceased feigning interest in the ornate embroidery on the sleaves of a caftan at the stall across from that of his boss, Tomas Greely. As he waited for a horse drawn carriage to go by, he saw the look on his mentor Onis Edgar's face, and knew that he was about to get fired himself.  
Crossing the narrow street to meet his summons Mike was taken aback when Onis bumped him hard and said Watch it! I'm sick and tired of you always getting in my way! As Mike righted himself Onis winked at him and threw a hay-maker at Mike's right eye. Mike reacted perfectly, throwing a block with his right arm and faking a left jab to the gut. Onis let out a and crumpled to the dirt as Mike snapped I knew you were up to something Edgar! You're just lucky Tomas found out about it before I did! Mike gave him a well telegraphed kick to the ribs and spit on the ground near his friends face. As Onis crawled to his feet with his arm folded across his ribs he growled out I'll get you, Straker! Mark my words! and stumbled off down the street.  
Mike brushed at his silk sleeve as though it were covered with grime from Edgar's blocked punch and continued to his boss. Greely shook his head back and forth with a dubious sneer and let out an exasperated sigh as Mike sat beside him in the stall. What can I do for you boss? Mike asked with raised eyebrows to give the impression of intense interest.  
Tomas Greely, sneer still stubbornly plastered on his face looked Mike over; the ivory silk shirt he wore stood out in any crowd, as did the khaki pants and black leather riding boots that he wore with them. Looking like an archeologist adventurer from a black-and-white pre-cataclysm action film, Mike was the epitome of a slumming it in the Burbs. What the hell are you doing in that ridiculous outfit? I'm not paying you to play dress-up, am I?  
Mike looked shocked and examined his clothing. What, this old thing? Seeing the look on Greely's face, Mike gave an okay-okay-you-got-me smile and said I heard that some wealthy businessmen on an outing from Chi-town were passing through, and I thought I'd wine and dine them for some sales.  
Greely looked at him long and hard before finally speaking. Here's how it's going to be. Onis has been using the caravan to smuggle contraband for some time and I finally caught him, so now he's out. Pausing to study Mikes I-thought-so look, Greely had to roll his eyes. I know you've probably had something to do with it, but I don't have any proof, so I'm gonna give you a chance.  
Mike's jaw dropped open and his brows turned up in the middle as though he were hurt, causing Greely's eyes to roll once more before he went on. Your contract is up in two weeks, and by then we'll be around to my sister's place. It's not far south of Paola, so I'm sure you can find your way home from there. If you don't screw up I won't pass on any rumors about you and shady deals to the other caravans. Just don't expect me to give you another job without legitimate references from legitimate merchants, understand?  
Mike closed his mouth and nodded once in the affirmative.  
Good. Now get lost, your scaring off the customers with that stupid costume.  
Looking dejected, Mike nodded again and slowly walked off toward the caravan corral on the edge of town. When he was out of sight of Greely's booth, Onis appeared from out of nowhere and got in step with Mike.  
So, did he give you the ax? Onis asked in his best disinterested tone.  
Nah, he said if I didn't screw up he'd let me stay on till my contract's up in two weeks. Mike answered nonchalantly.   
The two walked quietly for another few steps before breaking out in laughter.  
Did you see the look on Greely's face when you kicked me that last time for good measure? I almost lost it! Onis laughed.  
You almost lost it? I looked so sincere I make myself sick. Mike came back slapping Onis on the back. I just hope he didn't find out about the big deal. Anyone who knew him could sense the change in Mike's laugh at that point, and Onis did.  
For appearances sake Onis finished off his laughing fit with a sigh and said If he had do you think you'd still have your job? Don't worry kid, the deal will go through and you'll get your cut, just like I said.  
After a moment Mike stopped and faced Onis. How am I going to get my cut, with you no longer in the caravan?  
Putting his arm over Mike's shoulder, Onis pulled him along. Relax, Mike. I'll deliver your cut to a box at the bank in Hillsdale.  
Mike looked at him suspiciously then said Fine. How will I get in touch with you?  
After the deal goes through, I'll be heading up to Tolkeen, see what business I can drum out of that situation. I'll take messages at the Forden Boarding House on Tolby Street.  
Mike thought for a moment and decided against his better judgment to trust Onis Edgar, master smuggler, to come through for him. Alright, Onis. When my contract's up, I'll be heading home. I'll try to contact you in, say, three weeks?  
Three weeks it is, my young friend. By then I'll probably have a deal set up in Tolkeen and you can come and help me see it through.  
Alright then, It's set. There's Stu, you better scram.  
Take care my friend.  
You too, Onis.  
The two shook hands and parted company. Mike still had trouble stiffling the feeling that he was being screwed out of his cut.  



End file.
